The present invention relates generally to an automatic body-part cleansing apparatus for cleansing the body surface of fecal matter and urine while the user is positioned to utilize a toilet, and more particularly an automatic cleansing apparatus for such an application which apparatus includes means for systematically spraying cleansing and rinsing fluids and subsequently blowing warm air onto the appropriate body surface.
The nature of the human excretory process presents a fundamental situation that virtually all humans must deal with--that of cleansing the body surface of waste material after its elimination from the body. While many humans resort to the use of toilet tissue to deal with the situation, others, such as physically impaired persons, have difficulty utilizing toilet tissue for this purpose without substantial assistance from another individual. Many individuals who are able to perform the cleansing function with toilet tissue would also prefer not to for reasons such as personal hygiene and personal preference. Alternatives to cleansing with toilet tissues have thus been sought.
Therefore, even for a fully capacitated individual, as the natural excretory process are usually performed while seated on a toilet, cleansing of an individual's crotch area while the individual is positioned in ordinary relation with the toilet seat is a desirable function, particularly after the individual has utilized the toilet for defecation. Beyond the use of toilet tissue for achieving this function, the prior art has utilized a variety of apparatuses. However, as will be partially discussed herein, the teachings of the prior art have limitations and the present invention provides solutions for overcoming many of those limitations.
For an incapacitated individual such as a quadrapalegic, the cleansing of private body parts, the flushing of a toilet and even the utilization of a toilet (including particularly the containment of urine within the toilet bowl by a male) may be difficult if not impossible. Such incapacitation is not confined to specific age groups and, thus, even a person in the prime of his life may require assistance from another person to accomplish these simple but extremely private functions. As a result, emotional and psychological struggles are commonly encountered by such incapacitated persons. These containments, cleansing and flushing tasks are extremely personal and can be embarrassing, to say the least, for a person who must rely on another to perform such tasks. Practically, such assistance also creates difficult situations for other individuals who live with and must accordingly assist incapacitated individuals. These problems often cause emotional and psychological turmoil to an incapacitated individual since such a person often feels to blame for the inconvenience of others around him. The emotional strain of such feelings of guilt and embarrassment ingrain and heighten the unavoidable feelings of inadequacy and often materialize into other physical ailments such as constipation.
Perhaps the most common type of the alternatives to toilet tissue is that which employs a means for spraying liquid onto body parts of a toilet user. This type of apparatus is evidenced in the following U.S. Patents: Epstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,219; Ando, U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,738; and Brannon, U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,625.
However, the apparatuses of these patents which utilize the spraying of liquid onto the body parts are limited in their effectiveness due to the spaced relationship between the nozzle for such spraying and the target body parts. Due to the obvious necessity of positioning such nozzles at locations where they would not likely be in contact with the human excretions during the excretory process, previous apparatuses have resorted to positioning such nozzles at locations near the perimeter of the toilet bowl. This positioning limits the cleansing effectiveness of the nozzles since it would be optimized at positions immediately adjacent the target body surfaces. Although Sollerud, U.S. Pat. No. Re28,405, discloses a handheld apparatus with nozzles positionable immediately adjacent a patient's flesh for hygenically washing the patient, nozzles similarly positionable are not known in the prior art of record to be incorporated with an automatic cleansing apparatus which is connectable to a toilet.
Additionally, means for controlling such apparatus are advantageous. Previous apparatuses including that of Epstein and that of Ando, have employed means for cleansing private body parts which are controlled by operating switches or buttons, while Pulvari, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,091, has addressed the control problem associated with actuating the flushing of excretions from a toilet bowl by employing means which does so in correspondence with approach and departure of a user of the apparatus.
The prior art represented by the apparatus of Brannon and that of Ando teaches means for cleansing parts of the human body by streaming warm water and air from stationary ports onto the body; however, since the human body varies from individual to individual with each individual having parts of their body positioned at slightly different locations with respect to the toilet, the streaming of solutions from stationary ports can be inaccurately directed such that the spray might miss the appropriate body parts of some individuals. Thus, it is another object of the present invention to provide a means for cleansing the perianal regions of human bodies regardless of natural variations between individuals of the positioning of the anus with respect to on the seat of a toilet when such individuals are seated on a toilet.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat for a mountable toilet apparatus which seals fluids within the space of the toilet bowl beneath an individual using the toilet.
Furthermore, it is also an object of the present invention to provide an automatic cleansing apparatus which is operable by incapacitated individuals and which is mountable in a comfortable, compact form on a common toilet.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become evident in light of the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the referenced drawings of a preferred exemplary automated cleansing apparatus adaptable to a commode according to the present invention.